Agent Venom vs Deathstroke SEASON FINALE
Agent Venom vs Deathstroke Season Finale!!! (Marvel vs DC) Previous Episode (For this fight): Palutena vs Bayonetta Intro Heck yes, it's the season finale! And this fight is going to rock! 2 fighters with their awesome guns and weaponry between the rivalries of Marvel and DC duke it out in my Season 3 Finale! Pre Fight As Agent Venom watched the villain pass by him, not noticing Agent Venom, Agent Venom bared his fists in anger knowing that Deathstroke had just done something bad. Agent Venom was hiding in a tree, stealthily lurking closer and closer to Deathstroke. As Deathstroke past out of the forest, Agent Venom took this as his chance and readied his pistol. Agent Venom pulled the trigger when the time was ready, but Deathstroke was aware of what was going to happen and whacked the bullet with his staff, missing Deathstroke. Deathstroke: You’ll make a good amount of money. 10…. 9…. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! 2… 1… ENGAGE! Fight!!! Deathstroke and Agent Venom started firing their guns as soon as the “ENGAGE” word disappeared from the screen. The bullets from each of the opponents guns hit one another, disappearing from sight. After about 5 seconds worth of this, Deathstroke quickly grabbed his staff and started deflecting the bullets with his staff. Agent Venom stopped firing knowing that is was hopeless to hit Deathstroke with his staff. Agent Venom had to this hand to hand style. Agent Venom lunged at Deathstroke and punched the staff out of his hands. While Deathstroke stammered backwards, Agent Venom charged a punch and landed it hard in Deathstroke’s face. Deathstroke was punched upwards as Agent Venom lunged backwards and put his feet on one of the trees. Agent Venom then pushed himself with his guns in front of him, pulling the trigger multiple times from his gun and aiming at Deathstroke. Deathstroke noticed the rain of bullets flying at him and quickly grabbed his sword. Deathstroke hit the bullets with his sword which deflected the bullets. Agent Venom landed safely on the ground while Deathstroke ran at Agent Venom with his sword ready to make a blood waterfall. Agent Venom noticed the sword and quickly flipped above Deathstroke before he would be decapitated. Agent Venom started letting out a series of punches and kicks while he was in the air. Deathstroke let out a groan of pain as he was punched into a nearby mountain. Agent Venom lunged into the air and grabbed his Pistol, rapidly shooting at Deathstroke. Deathstroke noticed a nearby boulder and kicked it at Agent Venom. The boulder was fast, reaching Agent Venom in no time. The boulder slammed into Agent Venom and pinned him into the ground, giving Deathstroke enough time to grab his grenades. Deathstroke threw the grenades at the boulder, which instantly exploded and sent Agent Venom flying into a nearby Log Cabin. Agent Venom slowly got up as Deathstroke ran at the cabin. Agent Venom noticed a Light Switch near him and quickly shot it. The screen turned black. Suddenly, their was blood and shooting noises on the screen. After a while, the screen turned into every epic moment in this fight until it was all over. The screen returned to normal as you saw Deathstroke’s body lying in a puddle of blood as Agent Venom shot Deathstroke in the head, ending the fight. K.O!!!!!!! Agent Venom wiped the sweat off of his face and started to walk out of the cabin. He turned around as he noticed Deathstroke slowly crawling at Agent Venom, slowly reaching for his gun. But Agent Venom thought fast and kicked the gun out of Deathstroke’s hands. Agent Venom: How many times do I have to kill you? Agent Venom reached for his Pistol, but it wasn’t their. Agent Venom must have lost it during the dark fight in the Cabin. Agent Venom would have to kill Deathstroke Old School style. The screen appeared in a different setting, somewhere in the middle of the forest. After all, it was 4th of July this day. Agent Venom had attached several Fireworks and Grenades on Deathstroke, Deathstroke’s mouth duck taped. As Agent Venom pushed a button on his remote, Deathstroke and the Fireworks were blasted into the air. After several seconds, the Fireworks along with Deathstroke exploded, forming a sentence saying "The Season is Over! Good Day!" Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Agent Venom!!!!!!! The Return Season 4 Premiere: The Season 4 Premiere will be Blake Belladonna vs Sakuya Izayoi. Feel the hype! In the meantime I recommend you checking out ZackAttackX, Peep4Life, and ShadowKaras.Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Season Finale Category:Agent Venom Category:Deathstroke Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles